Without You
by septemberbeauty13
Summary: Both Harry and Ginny realize during the Battle of Hogwarts that life is not worth living without the other. Now they must begin their new life together, without Voldemort and more importantly their deceased loved ones. Starts at end of DH's CH. 36. G/H
1. Life isn't life without you

**Hi everyone, this is my first posted Ginny/Harry story. Thanks for reading and all reviews are encouraged!**

Without You

_Harry watched from under the cloak as Voldemort dueled McGonagall, Slughorn, and Kingsley all at once. His attention suddenly turned to Bellatrix, she was battling with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna, all of them battling their hardest but she was their equal. His heart stopped when he saw the killing curse shot so close to Ginny that she missed death by an inch. He charged at Bellatrix rather than Voldemort…_

From that moment on Harry knew life was not worth living without her, she was his everything and he needed her to be in his future. Never had someone effected Harry as Ginny did, she was a blazing force to his life that was unforeseen. He was fighting the most important battle in wizarding history for his deceased parents, for the Order of the Phoenix, for his best friends, for his home of Hogwarts, and most importantly for Ginny.

He didn't know if he even had a future, but he knew he loved her so much that he wanted her to have a future. He wanted the best possible future for Ginny, even if that meant it was a future without Harry. He wanted her to live, to raise beautiful (and fiery) children, he wanted her to grow old, he wanted her tell her great-grandchildren of her days with the infamous Boy Who Lived, he wanted her to die peacefully in her own bed with all her loved ones surrounding her, he wanted her to have everything his parents had wanted for him, and they had even died for. In that moment he knew that if it meant dying to save Ginny he would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat.

_In midst of the surrounding chaos of the battle, Ginny hexed and dueled like a pro. Her family was all apart, off somewhere fighting amongst the crowd, she was completely isolated from them but she had to trust that they were still out there somewhere. Then her heart stopped…her eyes fell upon the huge figure of Hagrid, holding the limp body of her beloved Harry. _

"_Harry Potter is dead. We bring you proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters, my Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished…" Voldemort's voice bellowed over the silence of the grounds and castle. _

"_Harry…." Sobbed Hagrid. "Oh Harry….Harry…" _

"_NO!" screamed McGonagall_

"_NO! Harry! HARRY!" Ron's, Hermione's, and Ginny's voices screeched together._

"_SILENCE…." Voldemort cried "It is over! Set him at my feet Hagrid, where he belongs!" _

_Harry's body was placed in the grass… "You see, Harry Potter is dead."_

Ginny dropped to her knees at the sight of Harry's dead body. This was not how it was supposed to end, he could not be dead. Forget everyone else, she loved him, she needed him. So many thoughts raced threw her head, like that she never got a chance to tell him that she loved him, not only as her friend, but as her soul mate. She was so certain that she and Harry were destined to spend their futures together, this was not how it was gonna end. Flashbacks of their endless days by the lake, or snuggled on the couch in what used to be the common room. The pain she felt was unbearable, her faith was being destroyed before her very eyes. She could not help but to think of the memories she thought they'd have together in the future. Getting married, making love, having children, growing old…these were all supposed to be with Harry, and now she could never have of any of it.

So much in between happened after that, Harry somehow was brought back to life and the end was set into motion. Voldemort lay dead at the end of Harry's elder wand and every single person who was left fighting rejoiced. Everyone rushed towards him—the first to reach him being Ron and Hermione, their arms wrapped around him, while their shouts deafen him. Then Neville, Luna, The Weasley's, Hagrid, Kingsley, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout surrounded him. Everyone who had been fighting was trying to get to Harry, everyone wanted to hug some piece of the Boy Who Lived. Ginny pushed her way thru all of those people to reach Harry. When she finally got to him, he grabbed her and kissed her, rejoicing that the battle was really over.


	2. Life After Death

**Chapter 2- Life After Death**

After that Ginny went to her family, grieving the loss of her brother. The battle was over but at the loss of irreplaceable loved ones. The morning continued on and Harry still had people to talk to, he was their symbol of freedom and leader. Harry finally slipped off under the invisibility cloak, but before he escaped to some peace and quiet he spotted Ginny, she was sitting with her head on her mother's shoulder. He knew there would be time later, hours and days and maybe even years in which to talk. He left the Great Hall, with Ron and Hermione in tow, they climbed the bloodstained stairs and he explained everything. Later, they exhaustedly retired to their old dorm room. Ron and Hermione passed out in Ron's old four-poster bed, and Harry in his.

Hours of screaming, crying, and sorrowful happiness had left everyone unexplainably tired. Ginny's family were busy taking care of the arrangements for Fred's funeral, Mrs. Weasley was all teared out from losing her son and so they had all decided to go over to Bill and Fleur's instead it of the Burrow. So many memories were in the Burrow, it hurt too much to go back there right now. Ginny decided not to leave just quite yet, she knew Ron, Hermione, and Harry were somewhere in the castle, and she knew more than likely where they were.

She opened the door very slowly, and tip-toed her way into the room that had once belonged to her brother, Ron and also to Harry. The sun was already setting on the horizon, and all she could see was shadows on the beds. Ron's 

old bed was covered with two shadows intertwined as one, three guesses who that was. It was none of her business anyway, her brother and Hermione had been moving towards this all their lives. She turned her attention towards Harry's shadow. She walked over to his bed, he was sprawled out with covers thrown all over. She silently crawled into the bed, and sat there watching over him. He was peacefully sleeping, he didn't look like the victorious leader of the biggest battle in the history of the wizarding community, he looked like a boy who just needed some sleep. He was the boy Ginny loved with her whole heart, and would love for the rest of her life. She knew that for certain now.

When Harry awoke he noticed Ron's bed was empty, he figured they had probably left to go see the Weasley's. He turned on his side to relieve his sore back and saw a red-haired girl in his bed. Ginny must had fallen asleep after he had, he watched her gracefully sleep and knew he loved her. She had been his rock, the one thing he knew he could depend on in his life. It was time to show her how much she really meant to him. He watched her for about half an hour until she awoke on her own, she smiled when her eyes opened to see him next to her.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked sleepily

"Not long enough…" he said, she smiled and pulled herself up to reach him. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips, and then fell back into his embrace.

After a couple moments of silence Harry spoke,

"It's all over, I cannot believe it."

"Believe it baby, you saved us all…"

"I'm so sorry about Fred, Ginny."

"Thanks. But we knew the cost of winning the battle might mean losing loved ones. I'm just grateful that I didn't lose all my family."

Harry looked down at the sheets, he had lost all his family.

"Oh Harry! I didn't mean it like that…I'm sorry."

"No Ginny, I've lost a lot of people that I care about but it would've absolutely killed me if I had lost you. So that's what I'm grateful for."

She looked at him in amazement, he had the entire wizarding community at his feet and he was grateful for her survival.

"Harry, when I saw Hagrid with your body I just lost it. I couldn't even imagine my life without you in it. I don't if you feel the same way but I had to tell you that."

He looked at her, did she really not know how he felt? She was the most honest and strong person he had ever met, he loved her. Had he made her feel like she didn't mean anything to him?

"Don't feel the same way? Are you insane? Ginny, I was watching when you were dueling with Bellatrix.. When she almost killed you my heart just stopped. Because yes, I have been fighting for my parents and everyone else but you were the one that made all of this worth it…"

"Harry…what does that mean?" she was so afraid of the words that might come out of his mouth.

"That means I love you Ginny…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Ginny, I have lived on the run for months, I have lost those I love, I have faced a certain death, now I'm telling you that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too, Harry." She kissed him, and for a moment in time they got lost in each other. It became more than just kissing, they started rustling around in the sheets. Before things got too serious Harry stopped them.

"Ginny…we can't do this here. I want our first time to be special."

"What's not special about this? You just kicked Voldemort's ass and we admitted we love each other."

"Yeah, but you just lost Fred and…."

"Harry, this is what I need right now. To feel loved, to know that I haven't lost everything in the world."

Harry looked into her eyes, she was the only one he wanted to be right now. He slowly kissed her, passion started to fill the air. They had missed out on so much time together, but yet they had a whole entire future left.

"I love you, Ginny. And nothing is ever gonna change that." They lay in bed, Ginny in Harry's arms. "I love you too."

Sometime later they got up and dressed, and apparated to find their friends and family. They eventually landed outside Bill and Fleur's door to find the Weasley's.

"Ginny?" Harry asked before they entered.

"Yeah…"

"We should keep this quiet until later."

"You mean us? I agree, things right now should be focused on Fred's funeral."

Ginny explained, and Harry agreed.

They entered the house to find things very solemn. Many people were around talking, crying, even some of them were happy. The Weasley's were going over arrangements and looked elated to see Ginny and Harry.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked her brother, Bill.

"With Hermione in Australia, fetching her parents."

"Where have you guys been?" he asked suspiciously.

"Hogwarts…" Both said in unison.

"So many things to repair and people to see…" Harry explained. No need to go into full details.

They made their way into the living room where the majority of the family was gathered. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on the couch, softly discussing something.

"Oh Ginny darling, we've been worried about you. Where have you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes still a little puffy and red.

"Um, I was talking to some people, making sure things were good. You know, just checking up on a few friends…" Ginny explained, it wasn't a complete lie, she had seen Luna and Neville sometime before catching up with Harry.

"Uh huh, really. And all of that took 4 hours?" she asked, knowing Ginny hadn't been telling the whole truth.

"Well then I ran into Harry and we decided to…." She was lost for an excuse. What could she say, that she had been having sex for last couple hours?

"…Come find everyone, but I had to talk to few people. So yeah, that's where we've been." Harry inserted, saving Ginny's cute little ass.

Mrs. Weasley looked from one to the other. They definitely had something else written all over their faces, but she didn't feel the need to point it out in front of the family.

"Well, we've set the arrangements for Fred's funeral and such." Mr. Weasley started a new conversation.

"Where and when did you guys decide?" Ginny asked

"On Thursday at the Burrow, we decided there because that's where he would've wanted it." Charlie explained.

Ginny nodded, she agreed Fred's favorite place in the world (besides the shop) was the Burrow. That's where he grew up and spent all holidays, where the best pranks happened. She noticed that George wasn't part of this family meeting, he must've been somewhere grieving. Ginny just couldn't imagine losing a twin, that must've felt like losing a leg or an arm. Besides being George's twin brother, Fred was his best friend, he must really been feeling some pain.

The next days were filled with quiet sadness. Remus and Tonks funeral was on Monday, and then Collin's was Tuesday, both Harry and Ginny attended those together. Harry felt an obligation to the Wizarding community and so he went to every possible funeral over the next week.

Wednesday all the Weasley's made the pain journey back to the Burrow to set up for the next day. Harry and Ginny were one of the last to make it to the Burrow, but when they landed on the front step there was an erring feeling. Ginny looked at Harry and he could just feel the grieve coming off of her, and so he clasped her hand and they walked thru the front door together. Once inside they saw everyone running around trying to do some labor. Mrs. Weasley saw their entrance but pretended like she had seen nothing.

Ron and Hermione returned that night from Australia. Ginny and Harry had been sitting in front of the fireplace going over memories to put in Fred's eulogy. Ginny had offered to help and that was the job Mrs. Weasley had chosen for her daughter.

"How have things been going?" Ron asked as they all greeted each other.

Ginny threw up her shoulders, "You know how mum deals with this kind of stuff. She pretends she's fine but I sometimes catch her crying over the dishes or the laundry."

Hermione shook her head and looked at Harry.

"And how's your parents? They make a full recovery?" Harry asked, as they joined them on the opposite couch.

"Yeah, but surprisingly they liked it better in Australia then here so…"

She looked at Ron, he placed his arm around her shoulder for support.

"…So we decided to leave them there. It was a hard decision for Hermione but we both decided it was best." Ron finished for her.

"I mean it's not like they're gonna live there for the rest of their lives. They'll eventually move back…" Hermione reasonably explained, who benefit it was for Harry did not know.

The four of them stayed up talking, not realizing the time until Ginny started to yawn. Then they made their way up the stairs, where it was never discussed but silently agreed for Harry and Hermione to stay in Ginny and Ron's rooms but to switch back before dawn arrived.

Ginny's bed felt like it had been made for the two of them. She had the perfect view of the land, so much glorious space for anything that came to mind. They lay together, whispering about things, trying to prepare for the next day.

"Remember those endless summers we spent in that field playing Quidditch with Ron, Fred, and George…" Harry asked, while sweeping his hand thru her soft red hair.

"Those were some great times, weren't they?" she whispered back.

"The best…"

"We're never gonna get those times back, are we?" Ginny asked sadly, not looking for a reply.

It was gonna be a difficult day, burying Fred they both knew that. But what happened after that? How could everyone just move on with their lives after all this? Ginny and Harry sort of discussed some plans, like that Harry wanted to go back to Grimwald Place and clean up for his new home. Ginny's plans were not as clear as his, she wanted to go where life and maybe even love took her.

**Thanks for reading! Go review...**


	3. Moving In and Moving On

**Chapter 3- Moving In and Moving On**

All kinds of people came to Fred's funeral, many of who no one had ever met before. They claimed to be admirers and customers, classmates and acquaintances but Ginny had never known how loved her brother had been. Heartbroken Angelina came, and George had to comfort her for awhile.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry sat together in one of the front rows. All throughout the memorial Ginny did something Harry had never expected, she held Ron's hand. That was enough comfort for the siblings, and tears did certainly fall from all of their eyes. Ginny tried so hard not to let her feelings get the best of her as she sat between Ron and Harry, holding on to both of their grasps. But in the end some salty tears found themselves hitting Harry's hand as he kissed hers in comfort. Bill gave the opening speech; Ron did some readings, and Ginny the eulogy. When it was her time Ginny bravely stood and walked up the podium. She gracefully talked about Fred's life and all the people he affected (and probably infected too.) She explained how he had brought so much joy to everyone's lives with his pranks and schemes. But most importantly she told of the great love he spread to everyone he came in contact with. Harry had never before seen her so put together and relaxed, he thought to himself that growing up with 6 brothers must have taught her something about closing off emotions from time to time.

When the funeral was over, all the guests headed home. But all the Weasley's stayed, knowing that right now was the time when family is needed. It was nice having the family back home together, a little crowded but all-around good. Mrs. Weasley was keeping her self occupied with all the cooking and 

entertaining she was doing. Mr. Weasley was working double at the Ministry now that things were back to normal, so he came home in the evenings and just enjoyed his kids. George had finally gone back to the shop the week after the funeral, it was hard but his brothers and Ginny went with him. Harry and Hermione thought it best to stay out of that one; it needed to just be family.

"Have you and Ron discussed what you're gonna do when things get back to normal?" Harry asked as they sat on the couch reading old copies of Witch Weekly.

"I think Ron and I are going to move into my family's house in London. Now that my parents are away someone needs to take care of it, and well I need a place to live." She explained, a little uneasy.

"I have to admit that's a good plan, but what about Ron?"

"What about him?"

"Has he told the family yet?" Harry lowered his voice.

"No, but he's going to get to it eventually…"

"Eventually? Like when you're married?" Harry joked.

"Shut up, we're not that serious yet." She said with a noticeable smile on her face.

"And you? What's the plan for the Boy Who Lived?"

"I don't know. I think I'm going to have Grimwald Place cleaned up a bit and then I guess I'll live there."

"And Ginny?" Hermione asked smugly.

"Well, we're not that serious yet but I'm thinking she's gonna want to go back next year to Hogwarts so…"

"So what? She's not just gonna live at her parents now…"

"Why not?"

"Because she's the only one left here. It'll be far too hard to live in a place that used to be filled with so much…family."

"I guess you're right but her parents will flip if she tells them she's moving out. She's only seventeen."

"Harry, she's way past her age. In every battle you've fought she's always been right by your side kicking ass too. She's not just stupid teenager without a clue…" Harry had to admit that Hermione had a point. It would be nice if Ginny lived with him, it would definitely make the place a lot less lonely.

When Ginny got home that night Harry asked her to take a walk with him. They strolled around the garden, looking up at the full moon in the big, black sky.

"How'd today go?" Harry asked, as they sat down in the grass.

"Good as to be expected, I guess. George was quiet, he didn't really say much. And you? What went on at the Burrow today?"

"Hmm…the normal. Hermione and I just hung out and talked."

"Talked about what?" she said, snuggling up to him.

"About the plans for this next year."

"What plans?" she asked, looking up at him scared.

"Just where we're gonna live and what we're gonna do…"

"Oh. So what's the plan?"

"I think I'm going clean up Grimwald so I can live there. And Ron and Hermione I think are going to move into her parent's house while their away."

"What about me?" she asked cutely.

"You, my love may do whatever you want." He said, kissing her nose.

She giggled and looked into his eyes, "Even if that means living with you?"

He looked at Ginny, she was so young but yet she had so much life experience age shouldn't matter.

"I would love that."

Weeks turned into months before they knew it and the family started back to their normal lives. Ron and Ginny had some difficulties telling their parents the plans they had set. It just never felt like the right time, Mrs. Weasley was constantly crying over the little things and grieving for her son. But Hermione had things to be taken care of at her house and so she departed without Ron. And Harry had tons to do at Grimwald but never could get up the courage to leave, until one day when Ginny told him to.

"I think Ron and I are going to talk to them tonight."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised

"Yeah. It's time, and plus Ron is really starting to miss Hermione, and I am getting tired of listening to them on the phone. It's so….uggg!"

Harry smiled, it was funny to see Ginny so grossed out. That day he said his goodbyes to the Weasley's and prayed the next time he saw them they wouldn't want to slaughter him.

**Thanks for reading! Review please...**


	4. Good and Bad News

**Chapter 4- Good and Bad News**

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat on the couch very confused why their youngest kids we're calling a family meeting without half the family.

"Ok, so I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm moving in with Hermione…there I said it." Ron said, waiting for some pissed expressions.

"That's great honey, I'm so happy for you!" Mrs. Weasley cooed.

"I always knew it! You and Hermione would end up together…hah" Mr. Weasley laughed.

"And that's it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"You're not mad?" Ron asked shocked.

"No, why would we be? You're an adult now; you can make your own decisions." Mr. Weasley informed his son.

"Whew…that's a relief."

Ginny thought this was the best time for her news.

"Well…I'm moving in with Harry." She blurted out, waiting for the joyous expressions to sweep their faces. The exact opposite occurred, and angry, almost evil expressions came alive.

"You're WHAT?" the asked in unison.

"Moving in with Harry…" she said quietly.

"No you're not. You are only seventeen!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"But…."

"But nothing! You are still a child and will live under our roof until proven an adult." Mr. Weasley sternly expressed.

"I'm only 11 months younger than Ron and you don't have a problem with him moving into Hermione's…" she pleaded.

"The answer is NO."

"But haven't I proven myself an adult? I fought in the Battle and kicked ass like an adult…"

"Yeah, after disobeying like a child when we told you to stay out of it!" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Why are you being so unfair?"

"Ginny, I have already lost a child; do not make me lose another one." Mrs. Weasley was malicious towards her only daughter, and Ginny quickly learned she was not going to win this battle.

"They said No?" Harry asked over the phone that night.

"Yep, they were so happy for Ron but when I told them the exact same thing they bit my head off…" she whispered, hoping her mother did not over hear her.

"Well…you tried. I guess that's the best you can do."

"Harry, I don't want to be here. It's so lonely without Ron and the twins, it's so stupid there are forcing me to stay somewhere I hate!" Ginny was pissed; Harry could almost feel the tears in her voice.

"Don't say that! You don't hate the Burrow. It's your home."

"Yes I do. All there is are memories of Fred and the way our family used to be, it hurts. There's no way I can move on with my life when every time I turn the corner I see Fred, trying out some new prank."

"It's just one year, if even that and then you can leave."

"I don't think I'm gonna last here without you, Harry."

Some weeks past and Harry was miserable, Grimwald Place was lonely. He was so cut off from the outside world that he didn't even know what day it was. Ginny was in the same condition, every time Harry spoke to her it sounded like she was on the verge of crying. Of course Ron and Hermione's happiness wasn't helping, they we're living the good life in London and that's all Harry and Ginny ever heard. Harry was kept busy between cleaning and his new job at the Ministry that Kingsley had gotten him and Ron.

Tonight was Harry's birthday and the Weasley's were throwing him a party at the Burrow. It was the first celebration that they had had since Fred's death and everyone knew it was going to be hard. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were a little cold towards Harry, and he figured why. But everyone else seemed normal. Harry and Ginny snuck off to her room for half an hour before someone realized they were missing.

"Man, I've missed you…" Harry said, in between kissing Ginny and breathing.

"I…missed…you…too!" she smiled, she loved the taste of his lips.

Knock Knock

"Harry, Gin I know you're in there!" Hermione's voice came thru the door.

"Ahhhh…." They both moaned, it had been going so nice before she found them.

"It's time to cut the cake so get your happy little butts downstairs now…"

They reluctantly slid off her bed, and walked down the stairs hand in hand.

"There's the birthday boy…and his birthday present, I guess." Bill said sarcastically as they joined them.

The lights (magically) dimmed and the stupid American song rang through the house as Mrs. Weasley brought out the cake, nineteen glowing candles and all.

"Make a wish!" Fleur said jubilantly.

Harry stared down at the cake and thought, he knew what he wished for. He blew out the candles and Percy removed them. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at each other, and as the last candle was taken away they grabbed onto Harry and smashed his face into the cake. Everyone laughed (even Harry) at that, his face was covered in blue frosting, glasses and all.

Later, when the party settled down Harry and Ginny found themselves sitting outside again, gazing up at the moon.

"You know, I have _really _missed you!" Harry said, bringing Ginny to his lips.

"I missed you more…I'm sure!" she said back, looking up at him.

"Just being here at the Burrow makes me feel like we're back to being teenagers and having the whole summer ahead of us until school…" Harry stated.

"Technically, I still am a teenager. But the school part is not part of the equation."

"You're not gonna go back next year?" Harry asked, he and Ginny had never discussed this.

"Last year, I doubled up on my classes because I didn't think there would be a Hogwarts left after the battle."

"Always thinking, my smart, beautiful Ginny…" Harry whispered, before a very intimate kiss. "I've been thinking too. These past weeks without you have been really hard."

"It's been really hard for me too…" Ginny inserted.

"During the battle I almost lost you, Ginny. And that made me realize how much I love you and how much I never want to lose you. So I've been thinking, I know your parents are treating you like a child but I can't waste anymore time without you in my life. So…" he pushed himself away from her to get a proper view of her moonlit face.

"I want to ask you to marry me…" he pulled a ring from his pocket and held it out to her.

She sat there in shock, had the man of her dreams just really proposed to her?

"Umm…."

"Ginny, I know we're young but we can make it work. I love you…"

"I love you…" she whispered

"So is that a yes?" he asked standing up, pulling her up with him.

"Yeah…I mean yes, I'll marry you Potter!" she wrapped her arms around his neck as they jumped in happiness. This must've of been the moment she had dreamt about her entire life.


	5. Secrets

**Chapter 5- Secrets**

They decided it was best if they waited a little bit before telling everyone. Ginny continued to live in her parent's house but only because she knew the future was just around the corner. Harry finally finished the renovation on Grimmauld Place and now it actually looked livable. The old house-elf skulls magically disappeared, and the Black family portraits ended up in the garbage. He blasted off the family tree in the sitting room, and added a new one starting with his parents and Sirius…and even Teddy. He made Sirius's bedroom into his and left the magically glued picture of James, Sirius, and Lupin (he figured a way to cut Pettigrew out magically.) He made the other million bedrooms into guest rooms, and even set one up for Ginny and him.

Ginny decided it was time to pay her brother, George a visit at the joke shop to see how things were. There weren't very many people; business had not been very good since Fred had died. George just wasn't in a joking mood anymore.

"Hey, George" Ginny said as she walked up the counter.

"Gin, my baby sister…" he hugged her.

"How are things?" she asked.

"Hmm…good I guess." He pondered. Ginny smiled lovingly at her brother, she knew he was lying for her sake.

"Parents still treating you like your 7?"

"Yep."

"What'cha gonna do about it? They're still calling me every 3 hours to make sure I haven't killed myself, I guess."

"Well…can you blame them you did lose your twin…?"

"I might be depressed but I'm not suicidal."

"Well George, they'll lighten up as time goes by…"

"The same to you."

"But I'm not suicidal…"

"But they think you're throwing your life away, it's the same difference." George was always the smartest of the Weasley kids (besides Percy.)

"Everyone else got to leave, even that prat Ron!"

"Gin, you have to learn that you're the baby. Things are 10 times worst for you when it comes to this stuff. Especially after mom just lost a son, she doesn't want to let go of her only daughter."

"I'm not throwing my life away…I love him." She confessed. George stared at his sister for a moment.

"Do you really?" Ginny nodded. "And does he love you?"

"He risked his life for me…there is no greater love." George smiled, so had Fred.

"You know, I always saw this coming…Fred never thought I was right but I was. Now I get to gloat!"

"George…can you keep a secret?" he nodded.

Ginny pulled out her right hand…her ring sparkled.

"Potter asked you to marry him?" he asked shocked, "What's wrong with him… brain injury?"

"Hey!" she hit George and they laughed.

"All jokes aside, Gin. I'm really happy that you're happy."

"Thanks. Soon it'll be your turn to be happy."

The night came, the whole family was invited to dinner at Bill and Fleur's (who was really starting to show with her 7 month old belly.) Dinner was a little awkward and nerve racking but they made it thru just the same. George smiled the entire night, which made people a little weirded out. After dinner, everyone gathered in the living room and Ginny spoke up.

"Emm Hmm…" she cleared her throat for everyone's attention. Almost everyone got the hint, except Bill who was talking to Fleur's humongous, pregnant belly.

"Sorry…" he said, moving away from his wife. Harry smiled; he hoped he and Ginny could be that happy someday.

"So family, if you didn't know already I was the one who called this dinner…" Ginny got a few boos from her siblings; okay mainly Ron, who would've rather been home alone with Hermione right now. Hermione playfully hit him on the arm for silence.

"Anyway… I have something to tell all of you." She started again, this time pulling Harry in front of the family with her. If she was going down, he was going down with her.

She grabbed Harry's hand for support, "We are getting married."

Everyone sat there in shock…looking from Ginny to Harry, hoping someone would say "Got'cha!" But no one did, they were dead serious.

"Umm….Congratulations." Hermione said standing up to hug them both.

"Yeah. Congrats!" Fleur said, trying to hug them but her belly got in the way. Everyone with red hair still sat there in front of them in shock.

"Isn't anyone else gonna say anything?" Ginny asked. Fleur hit Bill's arm for a comment.

"Yeah, No. This is a shock, but I think you guys are…uhh. Wow, getting married! Did not see that one coming. I mean, I wish you two the best." Bill said. Everyone else behind him we're talking to each other, then Percy and Charlie came up to them and congratulated them. George sat there smiling, and then he finally came up to Ginny and Harry.

"Good luck, you are going to need it when mum gets some feeling back in her brain…" he told Ginny.

"And you," he told Harry.

"Take care of her or well you know what happens…" he shrugged, and Harry hoped he was kidding.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat there, still not saying anything. Finally Mrs. Weasley blinked and then it all went downhill from there.

"Excuse me? Married? You are 17!!" she yelled.

"We tell you that you can't move in with him and so you decide to marry him?" Mr. Weasley finally came to.

"No, that's not what happened. We're getting married because we love each other not because we want your permission to…."

"GINNY! Do not push me…" Mrs. Weasley snarled.

"I'm just saying that….that I…"

"You are not getting married, you are only 17!"

"You were 19, what's the big deal?"

"2 years….that's the big deal."

"I know I'm still a child in your eyes, but in the wizarding world I'm considered an adult. So, I don't care what you say, I love Harry and I'm getting married to him with or without your approval!" she stomped out of there, her parents still yelling at her.

They looked at Harry, "We trusted you…how could you? You were like a son to us."

Harry looked at these people, how could they disapprove of him so much? "I love her…" he simply stated before running after Ginny.

That night, and every night that week Ginny cried herself to sleep in Harry's arms. She had never been so detached from her family. Harry told her that they could call it off if that's what she wanted. She insisted she wanted to marry him, and that she didn't need her family anymore. Harry knew perfectly well that she was lying.

A couple days later, Ron finally brought himself to visit Harry and Ginny.

"I'm sorry I didn't congratulate you guys the other night, I was…"

"…In shock?" Ginny asked.

"Pretty much, yeah. It's just my best friend and my little sister…"

"Didn't we already have this conversation? I'm a grown woman; I don't need anyone's approval."

"No, no. I know that. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon…"

"Well we love each other." Harry stated.

"I can see that now. Mum and dad though, they're angry. You need to go talk to them…"

"I'm not speaking to them." Ginny said before exiting the room.

"Well someone needs to before they blow a gasket." He looked at Harry.

**Thanks for reading! Review!!**

**A/N: Thanks delaneym11 and warp17 for pointing out a mistake i made. I have fixed and things now comply w/ the HP world, so again Thanks!**


	6. Coming To Light

**Chapter 6- Coming To Light**

Harry had never been so nervous to see the Weasley's. He figured after Ron's visit that it was best if talked to them, Ginny wasn't going to anytime soon. He apparated onto the doorstep and knocked. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, and Mr. Weasley had been reading the newspaper by the fireplace. He put down the paper, said something untranslatable aloud and slowly opened the door.

"Have you come to take Ginny's stuff?" Mrs. Weasley asked worried

"No, I came to talk to you guys. Ginny is absolutely torn up about this and I don't want her to be…" Mr. Weasley showed him to the table where he had eaten so many meals at.

"Harry, it's not like we don't love you. In fact, if we could pick anyone for our daughter, it would be you. You have saved our family countless times, it's just she's our little girl…" Mr. Weasley tried to explain.

"I don't want her making haste decisions just because she can't have something…." Mrs. Weasley said as she joined them.

"If all this was about living together, I'm pretty sure she would've just done it. I have enough money to support us without outside help…" Harry reasoned. "The truth is that I love your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. During the battle when Bellatrix almost killed her I thought my life was over for a few seconds. I realized then that I couldn't live without her…"

Mrs. Weasley looked down at the table, she remembered very well when she had almost lost a second child.

"She's so young…" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"Age doesn't matter, love does. I know perfectly in my heart that I'm going to love Ginny for the rest of our lives. Don't you guys remember when you were getting married and you felt like this?"

They both nodded, it wasn't that long ago.

"I remember it felt like the entire world was against us." Mrs. Weasley recalled. "I don't want that for my only daughter…"

After a few quiet moments Mr. Weasley walked Harry to the door.

"Harry, you will be a lovely son-in-law. I'm so glad our daughter has found you…"

"Honestly, I'm the lucky one." Harry smiled.

"Tell her that I know she doesn't need my approval but that she has it anyway…" Mrs. Weasley said from the kitchen.

Harry nodded and smiled, then walked out the door and apparated home. When he arrived there he found Ginny on the couch in the sitting room. She was staring at a pad of paper and she clearly was distressed.

"Gin?" Harry asked concerned as he walked closer. She looked up, revealing her tear-streaked face. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know what I'm doing….I can't plan a wedding by myself. I'm so stupid for thinking I could…" she sobbed into Harry's shoulder as he embraced her.

"You, Ginny Weasley are not stupid. And you know what? You shouldn't have to plan a wedding by yourself." Ginny stopped her sobbing and looked at Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"I went and talked to your parents today…" he began

"You did what!"

"Ginny, just listen. Their reasons for being upset with us weren't completely wrong. They were just concerned about their only daughter, and who wouldn't be."

"But Harry, they have no right to…."

"Honey, they just want what's best for you. So I talked to them and now everything's good again."

"But what if that's not what I want?" she asked.

"You are her only daughter, Gin. Of course she's gonna be concerned…"

Ginny thought reasonably for a minute, "I guess you're right."

"What'd you mean "you guess" ? Baby, I'm always right." Harry laughed.

"You wish, Potter…" Ginny laughed.

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Future Mrs Potter

**Chapter 7- Future Mrs. Potter**

"No, No, We can't seat the Lovegood's next to Aunt Muriel!" Ginny shouted over the background noise.

"Yeah, someone will definitely end up dead at that table…" Hermione commented.

"Well, where can we put Aunt Muriel?" Mrs. Weasley asked stressed.

"Can't we just give her a table to herself?" George asked

"No! We'll simply just place her with family….yeah that's what we'll do." Mrs. Weasley said, mainly to herself.

"Great, make the rest of us suffer!" Ron mumbled, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and George giggled.

"What was that Ronald?"

"Oh, look at the time, we've got to go." He said, pulling Harry up with him.

"Ron!"

"Gotta go mum…later!" he said, kissing Hermione on the cheek and apparating out of the house before something was thrown at him.

"We have a meeting with Kingsley at the Ministry…" Harry explained, he then proceeded to kiss Ginny and then apparate.

George shook his head and then left the girls at the table with Mrs. Weasley.

"So what about the Delacours?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"What about them?" Ginny asked defensively.

"Where are we going to seat them?"

"Who invited them?"

"They're family, Ginny!"

"Yeah well, they're lucky Fleur got invited…"

"Ginny, just think of it this way…the more people you invite the more wedding presents you get…" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't care about presents. I just want a small wedding, where our friends and family can watch me and Harry promise to love each other for the rest of our lives…" Ginny explained; Now she was definitely dreaming if she thought she was gonna have a "small" wedding.

"Ginny, just family alone is going to be considered a "big" wedding…" Mrs. Weasley informed her daughter.

"Mum, sometimes you just make me want to run off and elope, so don't push it woman…" And with that Mrs. Weasley sat back in her chair and sighed. Strong-minded daughter she had, she hoped someone had warned Harry.

"So Kingsley, what's up?" Ron asked from the Minister's office.

" Well my boys, this past year you have definitely shown skills beyond your years…" Minister Kingsley started.

"Sir, that was nothing. Just doing what was needed." Harry said

"Nothing! Ha! You and your friends saved the entire Wizarding Community and possibly the entire world…I hardly call that nothing. So if you're interested I wanted to offer auror jobs to you."

"Wow! Aurors, that's an amazing offer but I…." Harry started

"What?"

"Well, see since we were on the run this past year we never finished our last year at Hogwarts…" Ron explained.

"Boys no piece of paper with a degree is going to give you more experience than the real stuff you've already dealt with…"

Sometime later Ron and Harry apparated to the Burrow. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley were still at it at the kitchen table. Hermione and George however had given up and were now relaxing on the couch, talking to Mr. Weasley and Bill.

"Guess what family…" Ron announced

"…We're officially Ministry Aurors" Harry finished.

"Oh that's great!" Mrs. Weasley offered as she left her seat to hug them.

"Congrats, little brother…" Bill said

"Ron…I knew it!" Hermione said, kissing him and causing his hair to turn a darker shade of red, if that was possible.

"He offered you a auror job too…" He told Hermione.

"I know, he talked to me earlier. But I don't think that's the career path I see myself with."

"My Harry…an auror, chasing the bad guys…well what's new?" Ginny said, as he held her in his arms.

"You'll be working with your father-in-law…" Bill observed

"Uooohhhh….goodie we can apparate together!" Mr. Weasley laughed.

**Thanks for reading!! Go review...**


	8. Beginnings Sometimes Are Not So Sweet

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers for pointing some things out, hopefully these chapters are making some sense now.**

**Chapter 8- Beginnings Sometimes Are Not So Sweet**

Two months seemed to just vanish by completely. Before they knew it, the day before the wedding arrived. All over the Burrow there were people running around taking care of business, from decorum to catering it was all being planned and processed. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had been working 24/7 to give Ginny the wedding of her dreams. Harry tried to keep out of it, but did give input when asked to. Ginny was running around making sure everything was being done properly, everyone who was still sane was relaxing in the Burrow's family room.

"Ginny?" Hermione called from her seat next to Ron on the loveseat.

"What?!" Ginny frantically asked. She ran into the room, she was beginning to look like a madwoman.

"Why don't you sit here with us and rest?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked at her like she was crazy. "Rest? I can't rest! Tomorrow's the wedding…" And with that she rushed out of the room, checking things off her clip-board.

"Well I tried…" Hermione said, looking around at everyone.

George entered the room, holding several things of flowers, and he looked pissed. "Where's my neurotic little sister?" he asked.

"She went that way…" Harry pointed him in the right direction.

"RON!!" Ginny yelled from outside. Ron rolled his eyes and looked to Harry.

"I swear, I don't care if she is my sister! If she makes me move all those chairs again, I'm gonna lose it!" He informed them, leaving the room.

A few moments later they heard Ron scream, "Ginny!!"

"Ok, I think it's time you talk to her…" Hermione informed him.

"Me? She's not gonna listen to me."

"You are going to be her husband…you deal with her."

Harry exited the house and into the garden, where Ginny and Ron were having a heated argument.

"NO! Ginny you have _LOST_ it if you think I'm going to move those chairs again! This is the ninth time!!"

"Ron, this is my wedding! Stop arguing and do it!" Ginny yelled back.

"Nope! No way." Ron crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry approached them, "Good, Harry tell him to do it!" Ginny ordered. Harry looked sorrowful at his best friend, Ron had been taking Ginny's orders all his life.

"Ginny, I think they're fine just the way they are." Harry calmly pointed out.

"No they're not, the sun is completely blinding when they're pointed in the eastern…" Ginny explained, but Harry didn't care.

"Okay, let's take a walk…" Harry grasped her hand and led her away from Ron and the seating arrangements.

"Ginny, I love you but you are turning into this person I don't even know anymore. These wedding things are making you crazy…" Harry started once they were away from everyone.

"But I was just trying to make our wedding perfect for you…"

"Baby, I know that, but I don't need a perfect wedding. All I need is you and our friends and family. These small details don't matter, however yours and Ron's sanity does. Okay?"

Ginny nodded, she began to realize how crazy she had become. The wedding details were whatever, the way Harry felt about her was what really mattered.

"I'm sorry…" she said, reminding Harry of a little kid who had just done wrong.

"No, honey I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I just want you to calm down, ok?" Harry pulled her into an embrace.

Ginny smiled, he truly made her happier than she had ever been in her short life. "What did I do to deserve you?" She asked aloud, before kissing her soon to be husband.

"You better make that goodbye kiss a good one, next time you'll see her will be when she's walking down the aisle…" Hermione put her two cents in.

Harry smiled and bent in to kiss Ginny.

"Hey, hey, hey! Mind you that's my sister!" Ron interrupted.

"Ron…" Ginny snarled. They tried at it again, kissing their very last kiss of their single lives.

"See you tomorrow…" Ginny whispered.

"I'll see you in my dreams…" Harry answered back before apparating, leaving Ginny smiling all by herself.

That night Ginny sat in the middle of the Burrow's family room, surrounded by Hermione, Luna, Angelina, and Katie Bell. Ginny had few girl friends, but she had kept in touch with her old Quidditch teammates and former DA members, Katie and Angelina. This was meant to be a bachelorette party of sorts. They laughed and talked of old times at Hogwarts before things had turned dark. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley brought out a nice hot batch of brownies and others treats for the girls. Fleur tried as gracefully as she could to seat herself, but in the end she plopped her pregnant self down on the floor to join them.

"So what about you Hermione, when was the moment you knew Ginny and Harry would end up together?" Luna asked dreamily.

Hermione gave the question a moment's thought, she watched as Ginny smiled at her mother before laying her head in Molly's lap.

"I think I always knew they'd end up together. It was always in the back of my mind, even though Gin insisted she had given up on him…"

Ginny laughed as Mrs. Weasley ran her fingers though her daughter's fiery red hair. She remembered those days of trying to forget Harry, always trying to find others who captured her the way he had. She had had loads of fun but never found anyone who compared to Harry. She drifted off into thought, wondering what Harry was doing at the moment.

"…So she's a downright pain in the arse in the mornings." Ron started.

"And you're gonna want to hex her from time to time…" George added.

"…But she has a heart unlike any other." Bill finished.

"And well, we will hurt you if you hurt our sister." Percy threatened, Harry wasn't that afraid.

"Mates this is great and all but I think Ginny could probably take all of you out if she wanted. So just trust me, I will never hurt her…" Harry spoke, leaving them all quiet in thought.

That night when he laid down to go to sleep, he stared out the windows and out to the huge sky above. During his life he had lost almost everything and everyone important to him. He had never pictured his life being happy, and now here he was on the night before his wedding, and he could just feel the happiness that lay ahead.

Finally most of the girls had passed out after a couple hours. Ginny and Hermione had stayed awake talking, until Hermione finally retired up to Ron's old room. Ginny walked to the window, and sat down on the windowsill. She looked up into the starry sky and lost herself in thought. All her life Ginny had been the weakest, the only girl born for generations. Growing up in a house with 6 brothers had taught her something: if you wanted something you had to fight for it. She had fought, and for years she believed she was fighting a losing battle. She fought for Harry; the only true thing in her life. And tomorrow she was finally getting to marry the man of her heart and soul.

**Thanks for reading! Next up is the wedding...so go review, it might make me update faster.**


	9. For The Rest Of Our Lives

**Many thanks to those who review and enjoy my story! This chapter is a little longer than the normal, but it's beautiful just the same.**

**Chapter 9- For The Rest Of Our Lives**

The morning sun rose, stretching brilliant shades of pink and orange over the sky. Ginny was awaken by the noise going on downstairs, she could hear Ron and George in an argument over who got the last piece of bacon. It felt just like when she was a kid, her brothers always beat her to the breakfast table. Before she headed downstairs she took a look around her room, her wedding dress was magically hanging in the corner, someone had put it there while she had been sleeping. She smiled, remembering that today was her wedding day. She rushed down the stairs and was greeted by her loving family. She took her seat between Bill and Ron.

"How's my favorite sister today?" George asked.

"George, I'm your only sister…And I'm fine."

"You're not nervous?" Hermione asked.

"A little bit. But it's normal, right?"

"Oh very normal, I wanted to throw up 5 times before I made it down the aisle…" Fleur reassured her. Ginny could've gone without that mental image.

"Have you guys seen Harry today?" Ginny asked abruptly.

Harry was in his kitchen reading the morning paper, trying everything he could to keep his mind off of the wedding. Last night all the Weasley men had passed out in Grimmauld place, but this morning Harry awoke to a silent house. He didn't mind, his liked the quiet, and he knew that this was probably going to be the last time he had the place so quiet.

Just as he was getting into a story about the ministry, two figures apparated in front of him, causing him to jump and spill his coffee.

"Oh sorry, Harry!" Hermione apologized

"Mate, what are you doing? Your wedding is in less than 2 hours!"

"Ron. It's only going to take me 30 minutes to get ready, the other hour and a half I'm going to sit here and be nervous, so lets not rush it."

"Well our job is to bring you to the Burrow when you're ready. So go get ready, the rest of your life awaits!" Hermione said cheerfully.

After 2 hours of getting ready, Ginny finally slipped into her wedding gown. It's fabric was tightened at the top and down her hips, just below her waist it gathered in poufy clusters held together by white flowers. It flowed all the way to the floor and into a train. Her fiery red hair was swept up into an elegant updo, with a couple curls falling down in the back. Purposefully she placed a white lily in her hair, this was her way of representing Harry's mum. Mrs. Weasley and Luna were in the room helping Ginny, they pinned the veil to the back of her hair. Ginny turned around to face them, and they both looked in awe.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry apparated into the Burrow, and looked in amazement at the amount of people gathered in and around the house.

"There you guys are….good, go greet some people." Percy shouted over the noise.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked at each other.

"Good luck with that, I have to go be Matron of Honor…" Hermione said, rushing away from them and up the stairs. She grabbed her dress from Ron's closet and knocked on Ginny's door. Luna opened it and Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she saw her first glance at Ginny.

"You look SO beautiful, Gin." Hermione said, as she stood In front of friend.

"Thanks. Did you bring Harry?"

* * *

"Yeah, he's downstairs greeting the guests…" Hermione said from the bathroom, as she slipped into her bridesmaid dress which matched Luna's.

"Gin, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ginny nodded, then looked at Luna to join Hermione away from the conversation. As they sat down on Ginny's bed, Mrs. Weasley took her daughter's hands in hers.

"My Ginny, you are so beautiful…"

"Mum."

"I know we didn't see eye to eye at the beginning of your engagement…" Ginny knew that was an understatement. "…But honey you have to know it had nothing to do with me not liking Harry. That was never the case, I love him as my own and have for some time." Ginny remembered the defining moment when her mum had given Harry the watch of her brother Fabian's that meant so much to her. "Ginny, you are my baby. My only daughter…I remember when you were a newborn baby and I held you in my arms for the first time…" Mrs. Weasley's expression drifted. "It had taken me 7 times, but I finally got the daughter I had always wanted. I never thought I get a daughter, people called me crazy for hoping for a girl each time. But then when I held you in my arms I knew…I knew that you were destined for greatness. And here we are, 17 years later and I can't believe my baby girl grew up so fast…"

Ginny rubbed at her eye make up, "Mum, you're going to make me cry…"

"You have to understand when I was angry with you it wasn't because I thought you were making a mistake, it was because I am a selfish woman. When Bellatrix almost killed you, I just lost it. Thoughts of burying my daughter just overwhelmed me and I wanted to kill her, more than I had ever in my life. I never wanted to lose you…You are the last to leave me and I just didn't think you'd leave me so soon...But I should've known. Out of all my kids, you were the most difficult to control, you always had this fire about you, never wanted to do things like you were told. But you were always my favorite to watch grow up, and don't you ever tell your brothers I said that."

Ginny laughed, a small tear had found its way down Ginny's cheek.

"I love you, Ginny. Today is your day. It's the day I give you to Harry, and so help him. Today is the first day of the rest of your life. And just know that I here for you no matter what." Mrs. Weasley was on the verge of tears.

"Mum, you could never lose me. I may be married or have 12 kids, but I will always be your little girl who cried in your arms before getting on the train to Hogwarts on my first day." They hugged for a moment, and then fixed their make up.

Soon the noise halted, and everyone was seated. Harry took a deep breath and walked down the aisle to the front. He looked down at his jacket pocket where he had a white lily placed, over his heart in remembrance of his mum. The piano started to play softly, the music flowing over the guests. Inside the Burrow, strictly family was allowed at the moment. Mrs. Weasley, Luna, and Hermione were at the bottom of the staircase with the family. Ginny then appeared on the stairs, all of her family stared in awe.

"Wow, Ginny…" George whispered. He had known her all her life and never knew she could look so beautiful.

"Who knew?" Ron smirked.

Mr. Weasley grabbed his daughter's hand and helped her down the last steps.

"You look beautiful, Ginny." Bill clarified, as he hugged his sister.

"Well family, ready to give me away?" Ginny asked nervously.

They all smiled at their youngest member, and then proceeded to hug her.

Mrs. Weasley gave the signal and Neville and Luna headed out the door and down the aisle. Then Ron and Hermione linked arms and smiled to Ginny. Bill and Percy grabbed Mrs. Weasley by the arms and joined the procession, with George following behind.

"Are you ready, darling?" Mr. Weasley asked. She nodded at her dear old dad. She couldn't believe she was actually about to get married. The doors magically opened and the piano's tune changed, cueing everyone to stand. They stepped out into the warm air, and everyone looked at Ginny in wonder. The number of people astonished Ginny. Mr. Weasley guided her down the aisle slowly, and she caught her first glimpse of Harry. He looked so nervous standing there. Ron, put his hand on Harry's shoulder for reassurance. Across from them, Hermione winked at Ginny to let her know everything was fine.

Harry looked at his breathtaking bride and could not believe she had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. He gulped as she walked closer and closer. He remember the first moment they met, she was just a little girl begging her mum to let her go Hogwarts. That seemed like so many years ago.

Ginny continued walking forward, to her destiny. So many nights she had dreamt about this moment, but none of them compared to this. The Boy Who Lived was always out of her range, never could she have imagined walking down the aisle to him. She thought back to the first real moment when she knew Harry felt the same about her.

_"We Won!" shouted Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver cup at Harry. Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed. After several long moments-or it might have been half an hour-or possibly several sunlit days- they broke apart._

They stopped, and Mr. Weasley hugged his daughter, and Ginny in return kissed him on the cheek. Harry extended his hand and helped her up the step to his level. He smiled at his beautiful bride, and they joined hands. A small wizard took his place in front of them, facing the guests.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today we are gathered to celebrate the uniting of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Harry James Potter…" Everyone watched on in awe as he spoke about love and true meaning. Ginny could see no one but her handsome Harry. She lost herself in his eyes, and knew whatever reservations she had about their future, they would get through together.

"…Love is the meeting between two beings who complete one another, who are made for each other, borders already, in my opinion, on a miracle…These two are the epitome of love, no matter the circumstance, being it death or separation they have always fought for the one another. Love is not selfish or envious and neither is the bond Ginny and Harry share…"

Mrs. Weasley was already bawling in the front row and Mr. Weasley was comforting her. Hermione was wiping her eyes, and Ron was trying to act like he wasn't crying, but it wasn't working. Ginny smiled at her Harry, she had found for the rest of her life, her one and true love. Tears escaped from her eyes, and found themselves upon her cheeks. Harry gracefully brought his hand to her face and swept them off her face with his thumb.

"So with that we shall start our vows..." The wizard looked at the couple.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes. "Ginny, I have loved you and will love for all of my life. In the darkness of my days, when I believed I was meant to die, I always carried your love in my heart. I fought to live because of you. Because of the wonderful life I knew we could have, and the life we are now getting…" Harry softly spoke. Ginny bottom lip began to tremble, she wanted to sob her eyes out.

"…So I, Harry James Potter give myself to you, my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at your side. We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love." She watched him finish his vows and Ron handed him the simple gold ring and he took Ginny's shaking hand and placed it on her finger. As he did she asked herself how she deserved such a remarkable man.

"Ginny?" The wizard asked.

"Oh sorry…" she whispered, she wiped her eyes one last time and began.

"Harry, from the moment when I first met you as a little girl I think I knew how special you were. You have always been the "tremendous Harry Potter" to everyone else, but to me you were always Harry, the boy I loved with all my heart. And though it took a couple years, you saw it too. Having to live without you was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, and I never want to do it again. Harry, you are my destiny and I cannot wait to grow old with you… From this day on I, Ginevra Molly Weasley choose you, my beloved Harry, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all I have; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; until our lives shall come to an end." She finished and Hermione handed her the simple gold ring, she slipped it on Harry's finger and she looked up at him, he had a tear in his eye.

"I now declare you Harry and Ginny, as Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter, bonded for life. You may now kiss the bride…" Harry needn't be told twice, and grabbed Ginny and they shared a passionate kiss, their first as husband and wife.

The guest erupted in cheers and the music started, Harry took Ginny's hand in his and they walked back down the aisle. Ron and Hermione followed, and then Luna and Neville.

The reception followed, and happiness filled the Burrow and the grounds. Outside under lit canopies, the guests danced, talked, and ate.

"Congratulations…"George offered as he approached Ginny and Harry. He shook Harry's hand and turned to his sister. Ginny laughed and stood up from her seat on Harry's lap, hugging her big brother she whispered something inaudible. He looked at her and then turned around to see Angelina, sitting by herself for the moment.

"Go get your happy ending…" Ginny whispered. George smiled at her and then walked towards Angelina. Ginny had no idea what he said but he offered his hand out to her and she took it, and George led her to the dance floor.

"Congrats…" Luna said, hugging them both.

"Thanks Luna, and I mean for everything…" Harry thanked her, as Ginny hugged her.

When Luna left, Harry re-wrapped his arms around Ginny and she laid her head against his chest. They watched Ron and Hermione, awkwardly dancing in the middle of the floor. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were next to them, and on the other side was Bill and Fleur.

Suddenly the music stopped and the announcer came on the speaker.

"This next dance is for the bride and groom. They're very first dance as husband and wife…" The guests all clapped as Harry and Ginny made their way to the now empty dance floor. The music started and Harry took Ginny in his arms, they danced to a slow song, lost in each other until the song ended.

"I can't wait for the honeymoon…" Ginny whispered into Harry's ear, before placing her head on his shoulder.

**Thanks for reading...I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Go review!**


	10. After The Rain

**A/N: I want to thank my reviewers for all the positive feedback on this story...keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 10- After The Rain **

The master suite of Grimmauld Place was newly occupied, something it hadn't been in centuries. It had taken Harry 3 hours just alone on cleaning out this room, but knowing he would someday share it with Ginny was incentive enough.

Harry opened his eyes to the brightly lit room, and then treaded through his foggy thoughts. He smiled as he remembered the honeymoon. 10 days with his new bride in The British Virgin Islands had been heaven. For the first time in his life he had enjoyed himself, never having to keep watch for Voldemort. The view itself had been breathtaking, but none of that compared to his new wife. Ginny was gorgeous no matter what continent she was on, but when you put her under that Caribbean sun she developed this unexplainable quality about her.

Harry watched her sleep, the striking auburn hair he could still picture under the intense sun was now fanned over her pillows. She looked truly happy in her dreamland. When she awoke, she found Harry watching her in admiration. Ginny smiled at this and kissed her husband, and they stared at each other for a few moments.

"I never want to leave this bed…" she finally sighed.

"Then let's not…We can just stay in bed together all day. Me & You." Harry suggested.

"That sounds like bliss."

And they stayed together in paradise for awhile, until Ginny remembered some forgotten plans.

"Oh…We're supposed to meet Hermione & Ron for lunch…" she whispered.

Harry closed his eyes and thought for a minute. "Do we have to?" he asked, in a very childish tone.

"I know, I know! But they're our friends... We can spare them a few moments from our paradise." Ginny reasoned, leaving a kiss on Harry cheek and pushing back the covers.

"Fine, but when we're done, It's straight back to bed for the two of us!" he warned as he followed her out of bed.

"No complaints here." Ginny agreed from the bathroom.

"So…How was the honeymoon?" Hermione asked from the small restaurant.

"Hermione!" Ron choked, his water almost coming out of his mouth.

"Um…good." Ginny answered safely, this was her brother she was dealing with.

"The islands were amazingly beautiful…" Harry tried to change the way the conversation was heading. He squeezed Ginny's hand under the table, both of them knowing very well that they had spent most of the time in their room.

"Oh yeah, Mum told us to tell you that Andromeda had stopped by the Burrow and needed to see you, Harry." Ron explained.

"Did she say about what?" Ginny asked.

"Probably Teddy…" Hermione reminded them.

How had Harry forgotten about his godson? The one thing in the world his parents' best friend had left him, and Harry hadn't even gone to visit him. He had been just so caught up in his own future that he had forgotten about Teddy. He felt so horrible as he made the drive over with Ginny, they could've apparated but these days they were just trying to stop and smell the roses.

"I feel so selfish…" Harry muttered to Ginny.

"Harry, Teddy's a baby, he won't remember…He's just going to be happy to see you."

"But it's just the fact of the matter. Yeah, Teddy won't remember but I will, and Andromeda will."

"Harry, it's going to be okay…" Ginny tried to sooth him.

"I made a promise to Remus & Tonks. Teddy should never be put aside in my life just because it's not convenient or whatever…"

A couple moments later they found themselves sitting in the Tonks living room. Harry and Ginny were sitting awkwardly on the loveseat, waiting for Andromeda. The quiet was beginning to get to his nerves, this was the man who had defeated the all powerful Voldemort but he was scared of an elderly woman.

Then everything that was on Harry's mind just seemed to vanish, as baby Teddy came crawling into the room. Harry scooped him up and Teddy starting giggling. He brought him to his lap on the loveseat and Ginny began playing with him. Teddy looked at Ginny in amazement, he grabbed her hair in his hands, Harry thought surely Teddy was going to pull her hair out. Then, Teddy's bright purple hair suddenly changed into the exact shade of red as Ginny's. Ginny pretended to be shocked and Teddy made another giggle, as Andromeda came into the room.

"How are you, Mrs. Tonks?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Oh. You know…I'm dealing with everything day by day." Andromeda sighed.

"Yeah. It's been hard around the Burrow without Fred. I can only imagine how it is for you, losing your husband and your daughter…" Ginny said, squeezing Teddy's hand. He was such a happy baby, you could've never figured that his parents were dead.

"Well, I guess life goes on…" Andromeda said, looking at Harry and Ginny and remembering. "…speaking of which, congratulations. I'm sorry we couldn't make it to you're wedding…"

"Oh we understand, and thank you…" Harry replied, while Teddy clawed his way to Harry's untidy black hair.

"He really likes you…" Andromeda pointed out, as Teddy turned his hair into a replica of Harry's. "…which is kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Harry finally bent his head over so Teddy could grab fistfuls of his hair. He looked sideways at Andromeda as she proceeded.

"Look, don't get me wrong, I love my grandson to death. But I never expected in my wildest nightmares that I alone would be left to raise him. Since Ted, Dora, and Remus' deaths I've just been running on adrenaline, just trying to get through each day…"

Harry understood, he had only been caring for Teddy for a couple minutes and he was exhausted.

"I didn't approve of most of Dora's plans, but she did do one smart thing before she died. She left her baby boy to the man she knew would love Teddy to the ends of this earth. She choose you Harry to be his Godfather, and I'm sure having had Sirius as yours, you know how important you are in his life."

Now Harry felt really guilty, he was being read the riot act and couldn't even blame Andromeda.

"Harry, I know you just got back from your honeymoon and everything, but I just can't do this anymore. Every time I look at Teddy I see Dora, and my heart just breaks over and over again. I know this is going to sound incredibly selfish but I honestly need some time away from my grandson so I can get my life together."

Harry sat frozen there, with Teddy clapping his hands together from Harry's lap. Was she asking what he thought she was asking?

"You want Harry to take care of Teddy?" Ginny reassured the awkwardness.

"For how long?" Harry choked out, he knew it really must've sounded terrible from the look Ginny threw at him.

"I don't know…maybe a couple weeks, maybe a couple months. I just need to get away from this house and from all the horrible things that have happened to my family. In the long run me getting myself together will be better for Teddy."

Harry sat there and pondered for a moment…How could he not? After all that Lupin and Tonks had done for him, how could he abandon their son?

"Mrs. Tonks, I will be happy to take care of my godson…"

**Thanks for reading! Now make me happy and go review!**


	11. Sweet Dreams

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter has taken so long to get up...I've been very busy w/ school and stuff so I thought I would work on this over my holiday break. So here it is and I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 11- Sweet Dreams

Darkness flooded the quiet house, and the stillness of the night found Harry and Ginny wrapped in one another's arms, sleeping peacefully. Teddy had been with them for around a week or so, and it was starting take it's toll. Having a baby was definitely having its problems with the newlyweds, Harry was spending his days at the Ministry working on its reconstruction and Ginny had happily taken on the role of caring for Teddy during the day. It wasn't that Teddy was a bad baby or anything, it was just that she wasn't used to having to care for a child 24/7. Most nights when Harry would come home, he'd find her stressed out and at her wits end, and baby Teddy smiling happily up at his godmother.

Once Harry would come home he'd take full custody of Teddy and gave Ginny the much needed break. It proved to be tough at first on their marriage, but soon things started to flow together. Soon the three of them became a loving little family, and they began to think about things like the future and one day having kids of their own.

Still at the end of each day, Ginny and Harry would fall into bed together dead tired. The biggest problem with Teddy happened mostly in the middle of the night. Baby Teddy would be sleeping and suddenly he would wake up crying hysterically. It didn't make sense at first, but soon they realized he must be missing his parents and feeling lonely during the night. They tried everything, even taking a cue from Hagrid and using a magical picture of Tonks and Remus in Teddy's crib. It worked for the first couple nights, but soon it didn't help at all.

On this night, Harry was drifting in and out of sleep, and he had just fully acknowledged the wonderful scent of Ginny's hair and tightened his grasp on his wife when suddenly Teddy started crying. Ginny immediately awoke, and sleepily looked up at Harry.

"I'll go…" she whispered, trying to will her body to move from its sleeping state.

"No baby, it's my turn. You go back to sleep…"

"But you have to go to work in a couple hours…"

"It's okay, I want to go." Harry said convincingly, and kissed her cheek before leaving. Ginny was too tired to argue, and soon enough she was back in her previous slumber.

Harry stepped soundlessly into the room, and found his godson sitting up in his crib, with tearful eyes and moonlight spread across his face. He gently picked Teddy up and began to sooth the baby, whispering words of solace and thinking to himself. Soon enough Teddy was silent against Harry's shoulder, and Harry carefully flipped him into a cradling position against his chest. He sat down in the crib-side rocking chair, and thought to himself. Harry pictured his mum doing this on so many nights, before Voldemort had killed his parents. After Harry was given to the Dursley's, he was sure no ever soothed baby Harry like this. Harry probably cried for hours on end, until finally one day he must've learned that no one cared and that no matter how much he cried for them, his parents would never return. It was a sad thought, but Harry quickly rushed the sadness out of view…things would be different for _his _godson. Harry would do everything in his power to make sure Teddy would never feel as lonely as Harry did growing up. Teddy would know he was loved, and that his parents had entrusted Harry with their most precious treasure.

Some hours later, Ginny reached over for her husband but got a handful of smooth, cold sheets. She opened her eyes to see that the sun had rose and Harry wasn't there. That was odd, so she quietly walked to Teddy's room and searched for him. She found Harry asleep in the rocking chair, with Teddy asleep in his arms. Ginny thought to herself that this was why she loved Harry so much, he was unapologetically loving. Ginny silently took Teddy out of Harry's arms and placed him in his crib, and kissed the baby's forehead. Then she kissed Harry's lips, and he awoke startled…clutching nothing but air. When he opened his eyes to see Ginny, he relaxed as she pointed to Teddy in the crib. She grabbed his hand and led him back to bed, where they spent a couple more hours together until the alarm clock went off.

That morning found Ginny reading the newspaper and feeding Teddy baby food, and Harry frying their breakfast on the stove.

"Did you hear where the World Cup is being held this year?" Harry asked Ginny, he of course was talking about Quidditch.

"Hm," Ginny gulped her orange juice, in effort to talk. "That was something I needed to talk you about…"

Harry turned away from the stove, to give her his attention. "I got this call the other day from the Harpies' manager, he wanted to know if I was willing to come in for a try-out…"

"What?!" Harry stumbled, how had Ginny not mentioned this earlier? Quidditch was equally important to her as breathing. It was where Harry had spent most of his time with Ginny when they were kids, playing with her and her brothers and then later playing together on the Griffindor's team.

"Yeah…I guess they had been expecting me to try-out sometime earlier, but you know, I was a little busy."

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" Harry asked, still surprised.

"I don't know, because it doesn't seem as important as it used to. You're what's important to me now…and I have new circumstances to consider, like Teddy. I can't just take off and join the Harpies, who would take care of Teddy?" Harry couldn't believe her, there was no way that this was the same girl he had fallen in love with…that girl used to talk for hours on end about playing for the Holyhead Harpies.

Harry turned the stove off and placed their breakfast aside, and then walked over to his wife and knelt down to her eye level. She set down the newspaper and looked at him like a stubborn little child.

"Gin, I love you for taking care of Teddy but I'm not going to let you let this opportunity get away…If there's anything I've learned in the past couple years, it's that life is too short to not go after what you want. And Gin, I'm not going stand for anything less than all of your hopes and dreams coming true…" he said, holding her hands in his. Teddy was gurgling behind them, not sure why everything had gotten so serious all of a sudden.

Ginny had never been taken so off guard by Harry, tears were starting to well in her eyes as she began to respond. "But I got everything I wanted…I got you. I don't deserve anything else but to be a wife to you and a godmother to Teddy."

"Don't deserve it? Ginny, you deserve _everything _in this world. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, Harry…I just want to be the perfect wife for you, and if I join the Harpies than I'm not going to be here and we're going to have to put our plans of a family on hold…"

"Ginny…it's okay. I'm not going anywhere… and as for our family, we have plenty of time. I think you should do this…and when you're ready to retire, then we'll talk about kids. I love you but I'm not going to let you let go of your dreams…" Ginny looked into his eyes for a moment, he was amazing.

"Okay, I'll go…" She whispered, then she placed a kiss on Harry's lips as baby Teddy watched on and giggled.

**Thanks for reading! Go review and tell me your thoughts...**


	12. Practice Makes Perfect

**A/N: Alright, well I couldn't rest until I got another chapter written...so I worked through my writer's block and here it is! Hope you enjoy...**

Chapter 12-Practice Makes Perfect

"Teddy…Teddy. Don't do that; don't put that in your mouth!" Harry scolded, taking the stray object away from his godson. Teddy looked up at Harry, and giggled. There was something to be said about the laugh of a baby, it was sweet and pure, but these days Harry was beginning to find it maddening. Teddy was definitely more difficult than he looked, and sometimes Harry secretly thought to himself that Voldemort had been a piece of cake compared to Teddy.

This particular morning Harry and Teddy were heading off to have lunch with Ron and Hermione. They were almost out the door when Teddy had decided to pour his bottle all over himself and Harry, which meant more time Harry had to spend cleaning them up and redressing them. By this time, they were very late for lunch, but he knew his best friends would understand the delay.

Once they arrived at the restaurant he immediately spotted them. How could he not? They were wrapped up in one another presence, and completely oblivious to everything around them. It was almost overwhelming for Harry to watch them from a couple feet away, it seemed like forever ago when he had first met them and all they had done was argue. But now it seemed to him that they had finally gotten their act together, and after the year they all had had it was no wonder. There was nothing quite like death to put things in to prospective. He was happy for them, Ron and Hermione deserved all the happiness in the world.

"Hey…Sorry we're late." Harry said, setting Teddy down in a high chair and taking a seat next to him.

"Hi. You're late?" Hermione asked surprised, "Oh, I guess you are." She whispered to herself as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah…you guys looked a little busy when Teddy & I got here. What's that about?" Harry raised his eyebrows, he wondered if they really planned on telling him the truth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron stated, faking a confused look.

"Sure you don't, when are you two planning to tell everyone?"

"Tell everyone what?" Hermione asked, biting her nails.

"What do you think I'm stupid? I can see that ring on your finger, even if you think you're hiding it."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other for a moment. They should've known they couldn't keep anything from Harry. Hermione pulled her hand out from under the table and gave it to Harry to examine.

"Wow. That's a beautiful ring..." Harry stated, as Hermione gazed lovingly at Ron. "I'm very happy for you two." He spoke softly, wondering if they could hear him in their little world.

"What? Oh, thank you." Hermione said, taking her hand back and placing it with Ron's on the table.

"Have you set a date or anything?" Harry asked.

"Well I just asked her last night, so we haven't set an actual date…" Ron informed him.

Hermione interjected, "I kinda want a summer wedding, just like yours and Ginny's" Harry nodded, as he thought back to that wonderful day. He must've been lost in his thoughts for awhile, because sometime later Hermione picked up the conversation again.

"Speaking of Ginny…How are the Harpies going for her?"

"It's going good, she really likes _most _of her teammates and she's getting back into the swing of practice…"

"Most of her teammates?" Ron asked

"Yeah…the surprising thing is that she kinda butts heads with Gwenog…" Harry explained.

"Gwenog? _The _Gwenog Jones? But she was Gin's hero growing up…" Ron doubtfully stated.

"It doesn't surprise me…when I met her I remember that she was a bit full of herself…" Scoffed Hermione.

"When _you _met her? Hermione, when did you ever meet the Harpies' Captain?" Ron asked surprised.

"6th year…one of Slughorn's parties… Is this ringing a bell, or were you too busy thrashing around with Lavender at the time to remember?"

Ron quickly remembered and started to turn the infamous Weasley red. "Yeah…I think I remember you saying something about that." Hermione smirked as Ron uncomfortably twisted in his seat.

"Anyway…Gwenog and Ginny are having a difference of opinion on some stuff but I think after awhile Gwenog will come to appreciate Gin's views and they'll come out a better team for it."

"Everything's going to turn out okay, Harry" Hermione reassured him.

Harry nodded, and then looked over at Teddy who was busy playing with his food, rather than eating it.

"Look Hahree…." Teddy exclaimed, holding his food-covered hands out to Harry.

"Yes, Teddy. You've made a mess…" Harry said, grabbing his napkin to begin clean up. "What are you guys doing this afternoon?" Harry directed at Hermione and Ron.

"I think we're going to be spending the afternoon at The Burrow…but we don't have anything set in concrete." Ron answered.

"Why?" Hermione asked suspiously.

"Well, I was wondering if you would look after Teddy for awhile while I go see Ginny."

Hermione looked at baby Teddy, he didn't look so bad. "Yeah, of course we can watch after him, but I thought Ginny was practicing…"

"She is." Harry said assured.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Good work, Ladies…Tomorrow's game against Chudley Cannons is at 7, I want all of you here by 6 for the warm-up. Any questions? Good. See you then…" Harpies' captain, Gwenog spoke as she walked off the practice field. "Oh, and Weasley…Potter…whatever, work on your Hawkshead and Parkin's Pincer…because I am really tired of you screwing those up!"

Ginny watched lividly from the air, as Gwenog marched off the field. Then she took off on her broom, ignoring her teammate's grumblings.

"I know it's hard…" One of her fellow Chasers yelled, Ginny thought her name was Grace."…but she's just like that. I would be more worried if she didn't yell at you. You're doing good kid…"

"Thanks." Ginny said, slowing down her broom's pace. Then she spotted Harry, he was walking onto the field. "Harry!" She yelled, starting her decent, but didn't make a very graceful landing, falling from about 10 feet above the ground.

"Ginny!" Harry screamed, as he and her teammates rushed over toward her. He reached her just in time to see a smile break across her lips, and the laughter to start.

"Are you okay?" Grace asked, doubtfully from behind her.

"I'm fine…" she laughed, her body rigid against the field. She sat up and hugged Harry around the neck, by then most of her teammates started to walk away.

"You always knew how to make an entrance…"

"Shut up, Harry…" Ginny laughed, taking his hands to help her stand.

"Well I would ask you how practice went, but I just heard an earful from Gwenog…" They started walking around the field.

"Ugg…it doesn't seem to matter what I do, Gwenog always finds something wrong…If I didn't love Quidditch so much, I'd quit…."

"But you _do _love Quidditch honey, and you've got to be one of the best players I've ever played with."

"Gwenog doesn't think so."

"Then let's prove her wrong…" Harry smiled as he called his broom, Ginny looked at him confused.

Hours later, the two of them soared through the darkening sky…enjoying the wondrous feeling of flying, after they had worked hard on Ginny's skills. It had been so long since they had been up in the air together, it was unbelievable how natural it felt for the two of them. Playing Quidditch and flying had been the one good thing in both of their lives that they had bonded over, everything else they had been through had been dark and sinister, something neither them wanted to ever share again.

As the sky started turning into night, Ginny and Harry rolled off their brooms and fell into each other's arms on the plush green grass.

"Aaaahhh….I'm so tired." Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Then close your eyes, and I'll watch over you…" he said softly, brushing his fingers through her beautiful red hair.

"This was nice…I missed flying with you." She dreamily sighed.

"I'm sorry we hadn't done this sooner… things have just been so difficult since the reconstruction. It's hard to think back to those precious times before everything happened." His tone changed into one of guilt.

"Harry, I understand but you are not to blame for Voldemort. You saved us all from him, and I'm gonna miss Fred for the rest of my life but that doesn't change how I feel about that."

"I love you. And nothing could ever change that." She murmured into his chest, feeling his sweet breath on her face.

"I love you." Harry whispered back softly. Ginny looked like an angel in his arms, she was way much more than he deserved. She opened her eyes to see him gazing at her lovingly, and so she reached up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. And he kissed her back with more passion than either of them had experienced, and from there on no one but the two of them and the twinkling stars above saw what happened. And on that night, under those millions of stars, they fell in love all over again…

**Thanks for reading! Go review...**


	13. Scares and Scars

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been SO long since I've updated, I've been really busy graduating high school and adjusting to college life. But here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy:)**

**Chapter 13-Scares and Scars**

Ginny whirled around the field, lazily doing warm-up drills. She searched the enormous crowd, and then she saw them. Her family, a big red-headed blur. Her mum and dad of course were wrapped in a harpies' blanket, sharing some hot chocolate and holding up signs that showed support of #5—Ginny Potter. Ron and Hermione were sitting next to them, holding hands but arguing. Ginny thought to herself that something's never change. And there was Bill and George, laughing with Angelina sitting in front of them. And then she spotted Harry, her handsome husband. All decked out in Harpies' colors green and gold, with Teddy in his lap. He saw Ginny and waved Teddy's little hand at her.

"Ginnn…knee!" Teddy exclaimed, Harry lovingly smiling at them.

Ginny blew her boys a kiss. That had brightened up her entire day.

"POTTER!" a voice boomed behind her. Ginny sighed and turned around, to look at Gwenog. "You better be warm. We're starting up drills now." Ginny obediently (although it killed her) flew over to the others.

* * *

The winds were high and visibility was difficult as Ginny chased the snitch all over the field. In and around towers, going so low to the ground that she could practically feel blades of grass on her legs, to going so high in the sky that the air pressure made her dizzy. Occasionally she'd fly above her family and she would catch Teddy jumping up and down in Harry's arms, out of the corner of her eye. She could feel Harry's eyes, strategizing her every move and telepathically coaching her. Ginny pushed herself beyond the limit to catch up to the snitch. She was neck in neck with Puddlemere's seeker, both stretching their hands out. The snitch hurriedly dove up and down through the air, sending two dizzy seekers out of control of their brooms. It leveled out and they again went on the battle of stretching, it was at the tips of Ginny's long, slender fingers.

"She's doing really well!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed to Harry as she took Teddy out of his arms, to give him a break.

"She phenomenal." Harry stated. He couldn't help but to think of those years he and Ginny played for Gryfindor's Quidditch team together. Ginny always had his back and she was the best seeker he could've asked for.

The Weasley blood in her kicked into gear and she pushed herself beyond her limit and enclosed the snitch in her hand. The crowd went insane, Harry jumping to his feet and victoriously cheering. Ginny proudly held the snitch in the air, for all the world to see. The Harpies bombarded Ginny, hugging her from their brooms and cheering. Someone was missing though, Ginny realized as she looked over the crowd of her teammates. And then she saw her, hovering behind the rest. Gwenog.

"You did good, Potter." She simply stated. Ginny smiled and looked down to her husband. She blew a kiss to him and laughed as he dramatic jumped to catch it. Teddy giggled from Mrs. Weasley's arms.

Suddenly, the winds picked up to horrid speeds and everyone in the air was taken off guard. All the Quidditch players were thrown, bumping into each other. Ginny, who didn't have either hands on her broom, was swept away the roughest. Two beaters from Puddlemere collided with Ginny; the hit sent her off her broom and down a 40 foot drop. The whole crowd gasped, but to Harry the entire universe had gone silent. His heart stopped as his beautiful, precious wife's body slammed into the ground. He ran and pushed people out of the way until he reached her on the field. Healers surrounded her and checked for consciousness.

"Sir, you need to stay back while we help her." One of the healers instructed Harry.

"No! That's my wife." Harry yelled as he shoved the healer. He knelt down to Ginny's side. She looked like she was sleeping, but as he looked down to what the Healers were examining, things looked a lot worse. There were heaps of Ginny's blood and a white splintery object in view as her Quidditch uniformed pants were being cut open.

* * *

She felt as if she had the hangover from hell, it was worse than that one summer she, Harry, Ron, and the twins had gotten trashed off of stolen alcohol from Great Aunt Muriel. She slowly opened her eyes to see the familiar ceiling of Grimmauld Place.

"…..Hhhhaaarrry." She whispered, her throat as dry as sand paper. Harry woke up from her side with a gasp.

"Ginny, baby…you're awake." He smiled, kissing her lips.

"What happened to me?" She asked, in between kisses.

Harry looked at her solemnly, "You fell off your broom, from about 40 feet or so." Ginny gasped. "But you're okay now. The healers took great care of you. You're parents and everyone just left a bit ago, you've been asleep for hours." Ginny looked down at her leg in a green cast.

"How do you feel? Do you want something?" Harry asked worriedly, but she shook her head.

"Am I going to be able to walk?" Ginny asked terrified.

"Yes, sweetie." Harry kissed her forehead. Ginny exhaled and laid back down, staring straight ahead. She was in deep thought for a long moment.

"Oh man. I fell off my broom? That's such rubbish…it could've been something better like the whole team swarmed me and I took nose-dive, taking them all with me!"

Of course Ginny would be upset over this! Harry thought to himself.

"Oh Gin. You're ridiculous! I was so worried about you." Harry sighed, lying down next to her. Ginny sighed and kissed his cheek. "I was so proud of you though, Gin." He whispered, pushing her bright red hair out of her face.

Ginny scoffed, "I'm sure you were SO proud of your uncoordinated wife!"

Harry wrinkled his nose at her, " You know what I meant. You played incredibly, Gin!"

"Are you trying to score tonight, honey?" Ginny giggled as she moved herself on top of him, careful with her leg. " 'Cause it might just work." She whispered, fiery eyes burning into Harry's.

"I'm serious!" Harry laughed. "I've never seen anyone play like you do."

Ginny sweetly smiled, another reason to love her husband. He was forever complementing her. "I disagree, I think you're the best Quidditch player I've ever seen. But thank you anyway, baby."

"No way. I was never as fast as you!"

She smiled and put her hand on his cheek, "I love you honey, but you are getting delusional. And you look TIRED." She laughed.

He put his hand on top of hers, "You're a hard girl to keep up with, Gin." He chuckled.

"You should talk, Mr. Chosen One!" she giggled, "Now you know what I went through all those years. Watching from the sidelines as you took on that dragon for the Tri-Wizard tournament! Or Voldemort."

They laid there holding each other for a moment, thinking in silence.

"Those hours you were unconscious, I didn't know what to do with myself." Harry whispered, running his fingers through her beautiful, fiery red hair. " It practically killed me. I don't know how I ever went all those years apart from you."

Ginny smiled, a small tear leaving her eye. "You had it easy, Harry. You were so busy, saving the wizarding world that you hardly ever had time to think about me. I, on the other hand, thought about you every single second, of every day. Last year, when I was alone at Hogwarts, I sought out any piece of information I could get my hands on about how you were doing. Just to know the Voldemort didn't have you. I must've driven my family crazy, calling them every day for updates. But they never had any."

Harry brushed his thumb over her jaw line. "You know when I was on the run last year, I used to listen to the radio with Ron every night to make sure you weren't on that list of missing kids. It drove me crazy but it was the only way I could sleep at night. Knowing that you were out there somewhere, away from Voldemort and all his evilness. On most of those days, you were the only thing I had left to fight for."

Ginny brought her lips to his. "I love you." She whispered, almost too low to hear.

He kissed her back, being delicate with her. "And I love you." He said, kissing each of her eyelids.

**There you go! Thanks for reading:) Let me know what you think. Review, review, review!**


End file.
